Where Is My Mind
by melody0606
Summary: He never knew the beauty of touching the forbidden fruit; marring it with his red hands. Rated M Later!


**A/N: This is another huge chaptered story, but this will not be my main focus until my Teen Titan story, The Sparrow Calls, has been completed. Please review! **

* * *

><p><span>Where Is My Mind<span>

Chapter 1: Fall

* * *

><p>"Say it! Say it Mudblood!" Lucius hissed from behind Hermione.<p>

His pale hand squeezed her throat, and another firm hand over Hermione's, directed her own wand towards her mother. Mrs. Granger was kneeling beside her dead husband, tears in her eyes. Hermione felt tears role down her own cheeks.

"Hermione I love you...we love you! But they need you more than we do. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, the whole wizarding world. Do it Hermione! Tonight someone has to die, and it can't be you." Her mother whispered.

A choked sob left Hermione's lips. Lucius tightened his grasp in anger drawing out another choked sob from the witch in front of him.

"Say it Mudblood!" Lucius said again more fiercely.

"_Avada_..." Hermione began, searching her mother's eyes for some reason to stop the magic, and in her softest voice whispered "_Kedava_."

A green light shot from her wand and hit her mother. Her mother cried out as the magic hit her. Lucius chuckled darkly behind her and added an extra spell.

"_Sceptrum Sorce._"

Hermione watch with wide fearful eyes as blood was splattered on her mother's clothes and her screams grew louder.

"No...no..." Hermione whispered at a lost for words.

"NO!" she yelled even louder when she realized what had transpired.

Lucius let her go as she crawled towards her parents dead bodies.

"Mom! Please no mom." Hermione let her tears flow and from behind her Lucius kicked her so her head was pressed against her mother's bloody body.

Hermione cried louder as blood was smudged against her cheek and soiled her clothes.

"This is why this filth is beneath us! This is why people like you have to die!" Lucius said angrily. "And now, it's your turn. _Avada_..."

Hermione cried louder. It felt like her whole life was passing by her eyes, and before Lucius finished his incantation, Hermione heard another voice input, "_Avada Kedava!_"

She turned and saw him die, and right behind him were another pair of Deatheaters. Scared Hermione grabbed her wand from Lucius's dead hand and aimed it at them. "Don't come near me!" Hermione shrilled. Easily a figure whispered "_Enspell._" and her wand was safely in his hand. Hermione back up farther thinking of anyway to escape, tears still falling.

"What do we do with her?" one of the Deatheaters asked.

The taller one turned to the other and whispered, "Grab her and go, the Dark Lord is sending his followers."

The younger one nodded and quickly made his way to Hermione. Glaring at him through her tears, Hermione slapped his hands away from her and put up a decent fight, clawing him darkly.

"Get away from me! Get away!"

He seemed desperate for her cooperation as he attempted to pick her up. He tried to speak to her, but Hermione kept cutting him off, struggling against him. He seemed to be growing frustrated. By now she had taken off his mask and it slipped from her fingers to the floor.

"Miss Granger!" a sharp voice yelled. Shocked I turned to the other Deatheater. "Professor Snape."

"About time you noticed! You practically clawed my whole face!" the Deatheater holding her exclaimed. Hermione looked up and gasped.

"Malfoy?" Malfoy snorted.

"This is getting quite old Ganger." Suddenly a few distant pops could be heard from nearby. Cursing Snape crossed to the window and glanced out.

"They're here." he mumbled darkly.

Malfoy tensed at the revelation.

"Who?" Hermione whispered.

"The Deatheaters." Malfoy explained.

"Get her out." Snape said.

Malfoy nodded and prepared to Apparate himself and Hermione.

"Wait! No! My parents!" Hermione protested.

She turned to catch a glimpse of parents for the last time, but was met to the site of her old bedroom at Grimauld Place.

"No!" she yelled even louder.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she felt a comforting hand slowly rub her back. She glanced up at Malfoy and saw him looking straight ahead.

"I'm sorry Granger."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
